


Warm Apple Pie

by celticheart72



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You awkwardly flirt with Alfred when he comes into your diner.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Warm Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/gifts).



> For the prompt "Are you flirting with me?"
> 
> WARNINGS: none

The door to your little diner opens and in walks Alfred Pennyworth.

As soon as his mouth curves into that devastating smile you love so much, and his blue eyes focus on you, your heart skips a beat. He’s wearing a black button down open enough to give you a peak of course salt and pepper chest hair and black pants tailored to fit him perfectly. It’s not just your heart that has butterflies.

Needing something to distract yourself, you grab a mug, tea bag, and pot of hot water and carry it over to him.

“Hey there, handsome,” you flash your widest smile as you pour the water.

“Hello, luv.” His eyes drop to the mug as he puts the tea bag into it then lifts back to yours.

“Can I offer you a slice of warm apple pie? I made it myself. It’s fresh from the oven.”

One of his brows arch and his eyes twinkle in amusement as he nods, "Are you flirting with me?"

You wink over your shoulder as heat creeps up into your cheeks, “What would _ever_ give you that idea?”

“Oh, I dunno, luv,” he sits up straight when you drop the slice of pie in front of him and he picks up his fork. His grin turns mischievous, “And I haven’t even had the chance to ask you on a proper date yet.”

Dropping your lashes, you offer him a coy smile as you feel your cheeks heat up even more if that’s possible. “Date?”

“Yes, luv. If you want to that is?” Alfred takes a bite of the pie and you watch his eyes drift closed as he chews it. When he opens them again, he smiles up at you, “Lovely.”

“Thank you.”

“So,” he forks another piece of the pie and arches a brow, “about that date?”

You’re left a little speechless for a few seconds when you realize he was actually serious. Finally, you shake yourself out of your shock. “I get off at 5?”

Alfred grins at that, “I’ll be here at 5 sharp then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
